Submit OCs!
by Account has been Baleeted
Summary: Not going to happen, sorry.


_Eight have been cheated of the love they deserved. _

_Eight will rise and return to this world. _

_Eight will work to save the clans. _

_If the Eight fall, Blood will rise again. _

Hello! I need OCs for my Warriors fanfic! They will be in the original four clans (plus StarClan), in the Lake Territories, and I have many positions open. I'll try to keep it up to date when a position is filled. If the position you request is filled, I will try to still use your character, but in a different clan or role. Please tell me in PM only (or review, but only if you don't have an account) its name, description, and role. Also, try to keep the cats with natural coloration. If they aren't, I'll probably alter them a bit to make them more natural looking. I'm not trying to be mean or infringe on your ideas, I just don't want anything to be out of the ordinary. The roles available are below:

**_ThunderClan-_**

Leader- CLOSED

Soaringstar- Long haired white tom with copper eyes.

Deputy- CLOSED

Goldengaze- Fluffy golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- CLOSED

Indigostripe- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a very short tail.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- CLOSED

Fawnpaw- Light brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors- OPEN

Wolfclaw- Grey tom with amber eyes.

Lilyrose- Creamy white she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes.

Emberwish- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Dewwhisker- Small grey tom with blue eyes.

Leopardbreath- Dark ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Apprentices- OPEN

Swiftpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Creampaw- Cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens- OPEN

Elders- OPEN

Softheart- Blue-gray tom with pale green eyes.

**_ShadowClan-_**

Leader- CLOSED

Rapidstar- Brown and white tabby she-cat with tufted ears.

Deputy- CLOSED

Inkeyes- Black tom with dark eyes and a completely torn ear.

Medicine Cat- CLOSED

Brackentail- Muddy brown tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- CLOSED

Vinepaw- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors- OPEN

Bleakstorm- White tom with black flecks and amber eyes.

Nightwillow- Gray tom with black streaks and blue eyes.

Dapplesky- Ginger tom with black speckles and amber eyes.

Adderheart- Golden tom with green eyes.

Apprentices- OPEN

Ivypaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Hazelpaw- Brown and tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes.

Queens- OPEN

Elders- OPEN

**_WindClan-_**

Leader- OPEN

Deputy- CLOSED

Thrushclaw- Grey and white tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- CLOSED

Sagefur- Gray tom with white markings and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- CLOSED

Nightpaw- Black and silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors- OPEN

Snakepelt- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Blackfang- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices- OPEN

Eaglepaw- Brown and white tom with green eyes.

Queens- OPEN

Frostclaw- Silver she-cat with black streaks and green eyes. (Kits- Jaykit and Nightkit

Elders- OPEN

**_RiverClan-_**

Leader- CLOSED

Ravenstar- Jet black she-cat with golden eyes.

Deputy- OPEN

Medicine Cat- CLOSED

Stagheart- Small brown tabby with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- CLOSED

Featherstorm- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors- OPEN

Cloudclaw- Creamy white she-cat with green eyes.

Stoneblaze- A ginger tabby tom with green eyes and black paws.

Flintshade- Brown tabby she-cat with white toes, tail, muzzle, and blue eyes.

Apprentices- OPEN

Wheatpaw- Blue-grey tom with amber eyes and folded ears.

Heronpaw- White, gray, and black spotted tom with blue eyes.

Queens- OPEN

Pebbleheart- Silver gray she-cat. Mate to Stoneblaze. (Kits- Minnowkit, Graykit, and Reedkit)

Elders- OPEN

**_Cats Outside the Clans-_**

Loners- OPEN

Shard- Grey and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Sister to Shade.

Rogues- OPEN

Blood Fighters- A group of rogue cats.

Dragon: Black tom with golden speckles and golden eyes, seemingly the leader of the group.

Slash: Creamy brown she-cat with darker brown paws, stripes, and ears, brown eyes.

Ender: Black tom with blue eyes.

Hook: Silvery gray she-cat with hooked claws and blue eyes.

Shade: Black she-cat with amber eyes, sister to Shard.

Scar- Fierce brown and white tom with green eyes and many battle scars.

Jade- Glossy black she-cat with green eyes.

Imagination- Russet she-cat with gold and white speckles and green eyes.

Kittypets- OPEN

Waffles- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Other Animals- OPEN

Brutus- Vicious stray dog, know for killing cats.

Gandür- Wise old Northern Copperhead snake that is usually friendly.

Okay, you're probably wondering what kind of fic this is, right? Well, I'm not really sure yet... I'm leaning towards part Reincarnation Shipping Fic and part Random OC Adventures, almost Roleplay-ish. Feel free to suggest possible story ideas for your OCs, and submit up to say, six. If you submit more than six, I'll only use six of them. Also, I'm not sure what couples I want to use yet. I want one from each clan, so feel free to suggest some. Right now, I'm leaning towards BerryxHoney, FirexCinder, or HollyxFallen for ThunderClan, RussetxBlack for ShadowClan, HeatherxLion or CrowxFeather or CrowxLeaf for WindClan, and BluexOak, CrookedxWillow, or GrayxSilver for RiverClan. Please, tell me what you'd like to see. I'm putting a poll on my profile for it. Also, I won't be only including these couples, the OCs will definitely be important. Thank you!


End file.
